Valkyrie
by arcadianskyes
Summary: She is the child of a lost viking princess. Discovered in the raids of Moorish Spain. She returns to the North. She shall forever affect the fates of all those she comes into contact with.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She quickly unsheathed her twin daggers and fell into a crouch, ready to kill. As she heard the pounding of footsteps quickly approaching, she took a slow, deep breath, preparing herself, silently, for anything. Steeling herself and putting on a mask of pure cold steel.

The door was kicked open with a splintering f wood showering about the room. The men came roaring in with blades raised high above them.

Without hesitation, she sprang into action, quickly slicing the throat of the first intruder and quickly turning to the next as his body slumped to the ground. She cut through each of them with ease, not allowing a single blow to land upon her. She was fierce and unstoppable.

"Kari," a deep voice questioned from the hall beside her.

The question broke her focus and she froze. The loss of focus did not last long, as another of the screaming men rushed at her, she quickly sliced him down before turning to face the voice.

"You know my mother," she asked him coolly, taking in his appearance. He had tattoos framing his cold, brown eyes, one of which was obscured by his blonde hair.

"She was to one day be my wife," he replied before a smirk threatened to take over his face. "But I see you are proof that she had other intentions."

Another group of men began to storm the hallway, but he stepped in front of you, "enough! Leave us," the men stopped and quickly followed the order, likely finding another place to ransack.

"Your men, I assume," she asked with an eyebrow raised.

"My brother's, to be exact," he stated with a grunt.

She sheathed her daggers and relaxed from her battle stance, "and who may you be?"

"Halfdan," he said with a mock bow, "the Black."

She pondered the name to herself as she began to circle him predatorially, but he stood there completely relaxed with that smirk still plastered on his face. "So, Halfdan the Black, what brings you to Moorish Spain?"

He tilted his head ever so slightly, allowing his eyes to never leave her circling form, "We're here to raid. We are here to do as Vikings do."

"Viking," she said with a chuckle, "You're here to ruin the lives of all the people here."

She said it calmly. The statement took him by surprise, but he quickly responded, "As I recall, your mother was Viking, so that makes you," he trailed off.

"Viking," she finished with a small grin. "I am aware." With that, she brought herself to a stop and faced him squarely.

He was taken off guard as he was knocked back onto the floor. She held a short dagger against his throat, but something caused her to hesitate. Normally she would have sliced through the tender flesh of a man's throat without pause.

He let a crazed laugh slip from his lips as he took in her slender, womanly form from beneath her. "Yes, you are definitely Viking."

His laughing stopped abruptly, "come with me."

His statement took her by surprise, "come with you where?" She looked at him curiously, cocking her head slightly to the side.

"To your people," he stated directly, "many have wondered what became of your mother; I am sure you could enlighten them."

She was not sure how she felt about the possessive gaze that he was giving her, but she lifted herself from atop his chest and gave him a small nod of consent.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She followed close behind him as he guided her down to the docks. She cast the occasional glance at the men that carried her chests behind them. Despite agreeing to follow Halfdan, she did not let her guard down around him and these men.

"No need to be so tense," he said, as he took in her form with a smirk. "These are your people after all."

She shot him a cold look in response and continued to cast glances at the men that surrounded them. She was not one to allow herself to be taken off guard.

"Brother," a tall man with a long, dark braid trailing down his back exclaimed, pulling Halfdan into an embrace. "Where did you get off to," he began before his eyes widened in surprise as he caught sight of you. "Kari?"

She met his eyes briefly before Halfdan stepped between their gazes, "Not quite," he began, "this is her daughter."

Halfdan's brother sucked in a small breath in surprise, before extending his hand past his brother towards her, "King Harald Finehair," he introduced himself.

"Ylva," she responded shortly.

The brothers exchanged a look before Halfdan beckoned her forward. She slowly stepped forward, closer towards the brothers, "Well, Ylva, let's introduce you to the others." The brothers shared another look before guiding her closer to the boats.

Her eyes scanned the crowd as she took in all the faces. Faces of men and women with blood still spattered on their faces, they went about their work loading the boats, readying to leave, while many cast curious glances at her with the brothers. Many of the looks are not just filled with curiosity, they are full of desire and lust. She is a fine woman. She has long, raven-black hair that fell about her waist in soft, loose curls. Her body was tall and slender, her full curves easily defined. Her most striking feature, her eyes. Her eyes are large, with thick, dark lashes framing her bright green eyes with their golden flecks that peppered her irises. She is a striking vision, for both men and women to behold.

The brothers stopped before a tall, broad-chested man with a long blond braid and a full unkempt beard. "Where have you two been? We are preparing to leave," he frowned at them before his eyes settled on her. "And who have you brought with you," he asked with a raised eyebrow as his eyes traced her form.

Halfdan slid an arm around her waist, tugging her towards his side, "this is the daughter of Kari, old King Afi's lost child." His forward actions with her earned him a cold glare as she separated herself from his embrace.

"I am Ylva," she introduced herself, stepping forward towards the man.

He remained silent, still taking her in, "I am Bjorn, son of Ragnar Lothbrok." His eyes kept tracing her form, taking in the long daggers resting at her thighs and the sword strapped across her back, "I see you are ready for a fight, perhaps you will be joining us on our raids?"

She narrowed her eyes and gave him a small smile, "I'd love to."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She stood at the bow looking over the sea, enjoying the wind bringing mist and the smells of the sea to her nose. A chill swept over her body, eliciting a shiver from her. However, the cold did not bother her, she enjoyed the feeling the open elements gave her.

She could hear him approach, but she did not turn to look or acknowledge his approach, "you look like you could use some company," he stated as her came to stop beside her.

She hadn't said much since agreeing to join them. She stayed primarily silent throughout the voyage, most of her time was spent observing the men with her emerald and gold eyes. She unnerved many of the men, as her gaze seemed to pierce through their flesh deep into their souls.

Her silence never deterred him, as he was determined to penetrate her cold demeanor. "Ylva," he started, "will you at least acknowledge me." He almost pleaded, which surprised him. He has never had to work so hard to gain a woman's attention, being the brother of a king.

Her emerald eyes, as cold as the stones themselves, flitted briefly towards him before returning to stare over the sea. "What is it you want from me?"

Her question took him by surprise, but he quickly recovered his composure, "I am simply trying to talk."

"No one ever just wants to talk," she turned to face him. "So, what is it that you want," she asked again.

A dark smirk crawled upon his face as he stepped closer to her and caught her in his arms by her waist, "I want you." He whispered it in her ear, so close his beard brushed against her neck causing another shiver to run through her body.

Seeing his effect on her, his smile widened as he brushed his lips against the tender skin beneath her ear, "may I have you?" His hot breath slid across her skin causing chills to prickle her skin.

"No." With her cool denial, she snaked his legs from out from under him, causing him to fall to the deck. She gave him a smirk as she kneeled in front of him, "do not assume to hold power over me." She lightly ghosted his lips with her own before again returning to her solitary post overlooking the sea.

He was beginning to realize that she was in control of their encounter, her reactions to his touch a show of her dominating effect on him. His breath out a laugh as he shook his head, "just 'no' would have been enough."

Just as she was about to respond, a call announcing they would be stopping on land to make camp went across the fleet of ships. "Perhaps we can pick this up later," he said as he stood to join his brother at the back of the ship.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The men wasted no time setting up camp on land. The men were exhausted from travel on the sea, so their efforts to set up camp were to more quickly have tents to rest their tired bodies in.

While watching the men work, Bjorn walked over to her, "Ylva, might I ask you for a favor?"

She gave him a short nod before following him down to a crowd of people that had gathered at the edge of the camp. "I was hoping you would be able to translate," Bjorn stated while giving you a questioning look.

She stepped forward through the crowd, taking in the woman that stood in the center. " _Hello grandmother, how can I help you?_ " She asked the elderly woman in Romani.

" _These men have settled themselves close to our camp, I came to ask if my people might share in the warmth of your fires_ ," the old woman asked with a smile.

"She wants to know if her people could join our camp," Ylva translated for Bjorn.

Taking in the old woman, Bjorn nodded, "of course." He then proceeded to walk away and waved off the crowd of his men surrounding Ylva and the old woman.

" _We would be honored to have you and your people join us_ ," Ylva told the old woman with a warm smile.

" _Thank you, child_ ," the old woman responded before hobbling away to fetch her people.

"You are full of surprises," Halfdan spoke as he approached her. "Perhaps you can surprise me with your skills beyond translating," he said it with that dark smile on his face again.

She felt as though is eyes were raking over her body, but when she turned to face him she was surprised that his eyes were trained on her face. "Perhaps," she said with a smile as she brushed past him towards the camp.

"Ylva," Harald approached her with a smile. "I have someone I would like you to meet," he pulled her forward toward a fire ringed with men. They all turned to look at her as she approached.

One man stepped forward and looked at her with amazement, "Kari." He composed himself before addressing her once more, "I am Audun, son of the late King Afi."

"He was not a king at the time of his demise," King Harold interrupted with a smirk directed towards Audun.

Audun shot him a cold look before continuing, "I am also you uncle. What, if I may ask, has become of my sister?"

Ylva took a breath before meeting the eyes of her uncle, "she is dead." She said it without emotion, without any apparent attachment to the deceased woman. She glanced around at the men standing nearby, "perhaps we can talk privately?"

Audun nodded before beckoning for Ylva to follow him to his tent.

Once the flaps of the tent closed behind them, Audun turned sharply to face Ylva, "what is it you want?" He shot her an accusatory glance as he met her even gaze.

She cocked her head slightly to the side, "I want nothing."

He shook his head and barked out a throaty laugh, "the daughter of my long, lost sister does not return without wanting something." He glared at her in response to her confused look. "Your mother was my father's heir, which makes you her rightful heir, but I will not give up my rule to you."

Understanding spread through her, as she realized that she would not be welcome in her mother's home. "I have no desire to take your place," she began innocently, "but why deny my birthright?" She gave him a dark smile as she awaited his reaction.

Anger spread across his features as he rushed towards her, but was stopped short as one of her daggers flashed up to his throat, "careful uncle."

"What is it you want," he hissed between clenched teeth.

"Most prominent houses have homes in Kattegat," she began as he nodded, affirming that he had such a home. "I want our houses home in Kattegat and an income to maintain and run that home."

"And what is in it for me," Audun asked, still angry.

"I will forsake my claim to rule, never to challenge you or any of your family."

He pondered it briefly, "done, but let it be clear that you are not welcome." He continued to shoot her a cold glare, "I will have it handled when we return to Kattegat, but otherwise I want nothing to do with you. Leave."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As Ylva stepped out of her uncle's tent she was met with King Harold smile, "I have arranged to have your chests brought to my brother and I's tent."

She paused for a moment before smiling sweetly up to him, "thank you." With that she walked past him towards one of the larger camp fires.

She could hear the pounding of drums and singing before she could see the fire, but what caught her eye was Halfdan glaring at the drummers and the dancers that surrounded the fire. The old woman's people, gypsies, were dancing around the large fire, some of the Vikings joining in. It was a joyful show, but Halfdan did not appear to be pleased with the display.

Halfdan's distaste drove Ylva towards the dancers around the fire. She caught his surprised gaze as he watched her join the dancers. She was quickly pulled in by one of the gypsy men as she took up their dance.

Halfdan's eyes could not stop following her movements as they trailed her body through the dance around the fire. She was teasing him, joining in solely to irritate him. She knew he did not approve of these gypsies, but she continued with the dance.

He lost sight of her as a group of Vikings obscured his view as they ran past him towards the fire. He could not locate her once they passed. He was so absorbed in looking for her that he failed to notice as someone approached him from behind until he felt cold steel against his throat. "I heard I will be sharing your tent," a soft whisper said into his ear.

A smile spread across his face as he leaned slightly forward into the blade, "my tent," he paused, "and my bed."

He turned as the blade fell away from his throat and pulled Ylva against him by her waist, "if that pleases you?" He gave her an innocent smile as his arms pulled her closer against him.

Ylva leaned into him as she captured and held his gaze, "it might." She said with a smirk as she draped her arms over his shoulders, intertwining his fingers behind his head.

Halfdan bent his neck down to capture Ylva's lips with his own, letting one of his arms fall from her waist to brush against her bottom. He let out a soft moan against her lips as he cupped her firm ass in his rough, calloused hand and she arched her back into his grip in response before pulling away.

His hands pulled her back towards him as he grunted in frustration. "Do not tease me," he growled.

Ylva let out a small chuckle before disentangling herself from him and walking away towards the tents. "Are you coming," she asked over her shoulder with a wink.

They crashed into the tent together in a flash of lips, teeth, and hands. Halfdan pushed her down onto his furs as he held himself above her. He traced his lips along the curve of her neck, placing wet kisses on her soft throat.

Her body arched upward against him as her fingers pulled at his shirt, before he separated his mouth from her neck to tear his shirt up and over his head before tossing it to the floor beside the bed. His lips quickly returned to her flesh, more persistent now as his teeth began to gently nip at her tender neck.

One of his hands slid under her shirt to caress one of her full breasts. He pulled back to look her in the eye as his hand pinched her nipple. She began to gasp, but he quickly covered her lips with his own, pulling her into a deep kiss.

His tongue licked her lips, asking for entrance, which she granted with a moan. His tongue began to explore her mouth as hers began to do the same. She began to pull at the knot holding her shirt on before removing it to toss it onto the floor.

Halfdan pulled back to admire her full chest before leaning down to take one of her nipples into her mouth. She let out a soft moan as she ran her fingers through his hair, briefly stroking the shaved half of his head, before gripping his hair and pulling him back up to her lips.

She released his hair to run her hands down over his broad shoulders down to his chiseled chest. She tickled his sides slightly, causing him to flinch and pull back briefly.

In that moment, she pushed him off to the side as she moved and sat atop him. She looked down at him beneath her with a smirk before she began to cup her own breasts, allowing her thumbs to gently brush over her hard nipples.

He moaned loudly as he watched her actions, slowly beginning to grind his hips up into her. He could no longer control himself and pulled her down against him, taking her lips again in his as his hands took over massaging her breasts. She began skillfully unlacing his breeches and he bucked his hips upward to allow her to pull them down. He moaned as her hand brushed against his member.

Ylva began to tease him as she danced her fingertips along his shaft, eliciting a growl from him as he threw her off him and began pulling her trousers off of her before asserting himself above her once again.

He gave her a dark look before raking his teeth along her sides while one of his hands snaked its way to her thighs, gently pushing them apart. He pulled back to look Ylva in the eyes before slipping two fingers between her folds penetrating her. She groaned loudly pushing her hips down onto his hand. He began to slowly pump his fingers into her as his thumb began to massage her clitoris. Her back arched as she closed her eyes, feeling the building sensation he was creating in her threatening to overwhelm her.

He roughly withdrew his hand from her middle to grasp her chin, "look at me," he demanded. She complied and met his gaze as he lined himself up. She gasped as he plunged into her, feeling herself stretch around him.

He began slow, pushing his full length into her before pulling back and repeating the motion. He loved the soft moans that escaped her lips. She pulled at his shoulders, bringing him into another passionate kiss.

He quickened his pace, eliciting louder moans from her. She tugged at his lower lip with her teeth between kisses. Her nails digging into his broad back, proof of the pleasure he was filling her with.

As she wrapped her legs around his hips, Halfdan increased the force of his thrusts, pushing deeper into her each time. Her moans became louder as her body was filling with the wonderful sensation he was creating in her.

"Say my name," he demanded. She quickly sealed her lips in refusal as a playful look came into her eyes. He thrusted in to her hard causing her to gasp in response.

He smirked as he did it again, harder. "Say. My. Name." Halfdan demanded once more, but upon her stubborn refusal he pulled out of her. She moaned in displeasure and began to pout. "Perhaps another woman would be more compliant," he teased her while teasing her entrance with his tip.

She moaned, "Halfdan, please." He smirked in response before thrusting hard into her once again.

"I'm sorry, what was that Ylva," he questioned her mockingly.

It was her turn to growl as she looked at him frustrated, but his harsh thrusts distracted her, "Halfdan." It slipped from her lips like a whisper and he smirked.

He continued to thrust into her as she softly whispered his name into his ear. Just as she began to reach her climax he took her lips in his again. She moaned her release against his kisses as he shuddered from his own and collapsed against her, breathing heavily.

"I knew I would have you Ylva," he whispered into her ear, before rolling off her. His arm snaked around her waist, pulling her against him before closing his eyes.

She snuggled against him, resting her head on his chest before closing her eyes to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ylva woke up before Halfdan. She began tracing the scars on his chest and biceps with her fingertips. They were stories of his battles fought and won. Her fingers trailed up to his face, following the outlines of his tattoos.

Her movements froze as Harald walked into the tent. Their eyes met as he gave her a knowing smile before turning. He was rummaging through his things before pulling out fresh clothing to change into.

Ylva turned her attention back to Halfdan's tattoos while Harald was changing. She turned back to Harald when she heard him cursing to himself. "Damn brush," he muttered while struggling to brush through his tangles.

She sat up, quickly grabbing the nearest shirt, Halfdan's discarded from last night, pulling it on before calling out to Harald, "come here. Let me help you." She outstretched her hand for the brush.

Harald sighed and handed Ylva the brush. "Sit," she commanded. Harald obliged and sat on the floor before her. Ylva began to gently brush through his hair, ridding it of all its knots. Once she was satisfied with it, she began to braid his long, black hair.

Just as she was tying the end of his braid with a leather strip, from behind her an arm snaked around her waist, pulling her backward. She contacted against Halfdan as he gently kissed up her arms. "Good morning Ylva," he said with a smile. "Brother," he nodded towards Harald.

Ylva relaxed against Halfdan's chest as his lips continued to ghost along her arm and up to his shoulder. "Morning," Ylva responded with a smile.

"Sorry to interrupt," Harald said abruptly. "We have things we must attend, Bjorn has asked to speak to us."

Halfdan groaned, but proceeded to remove himself from the bed to get dressed. Ylva followed, walking over to her chests at the edge of the tent. She pulled out her clothing before she began to remove Halfdan's shirt from last night.

The brothers who had been conversing both paused as Ylva removed the shirt and she steeled herself for the questions she knew would be coming.

"What happened," Halfdan was the first to speak.

Ylva continued to dress as she responded, "masters can be cruel." She felt Halfdan's hand touch her back as she pulled on her pants, "theses scars are just examples of that cruelty."

She felt Halfdan's hand trail the scars that covered her back before she turned to him, exposing the scars that covered her chest and abdomen. "How did I not see them," he asked as his eyes wandered over her scarred body.

She smirked before responding, "men often fail to notice many things when they are thinking with their dick." She broke the view of Halfdan's wandering eyes by pulling her shirt on. "I was a slave, and this was my master's way of eliminating my sense of pain," a cold look took over her face, "I feel nothing I do not want to."

She pulled away from Halfdan and left the tent. She headed towards a group of Vikings that were sparring in an open area near the edge of the camp. She grabbed a sword from the ground before joining them. She needed to rid herself of some frustration. She has had these scars for many years, she was not ashamed of them. They were a part of her past and helped shape her being.

However, Halfdan's gazing upon them made her nervous. She did not want him to look at her any differently. She did not want pity from him, or anyone. She was strong. She was deadly. Her lethality was obvious, as she easily knocked down all the Vikings that approached her on the sparring ground with ease.

She trained hard with them, not taking a moment to rest. Her body was used to this intense training, she had done it for years; although, her past opponents were more formidable than these. As she swung through the shieldmaiden in front of her, she heard someone approach her from behind.

She caught his blade with her own as she turned to face him, "where did you learn to fight like this." She quickly pushed back against him and Halfdan stumbled backward.

"My mother sold me to be a slave when I was a child," Ylva responded slashing against him. "She sold me to a master who trained assassins," she smiled before easily sliding her blade beneath his and removing his blade from his hand. "I am trained to kill," she finished as she held the tip of her blade towards his throat.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Harald, Bjorn, and Hvitserk began clapping, pulling the attention of Ylva and Halfdan towards them. "Impressive," Bjorn stated as he appraised Ylva with raised brows.

Harald approached beside Bjorn, stretching out a hand towards his brother, "you have been bested brother," he laughed.

Halfdan got up from the ground with Haralds help before shooting Ylva a smile before returning his attention to Bjorn, "glad I found her," he asked.

The men all laughed as Ylva shot them all an icy glare before walking away without a word. She was used to men appraising her abilities, it was often the case when she was the slave assassin up for hire. She was, however, no longer a slave and hated being spoken of in such a matter.

She made her way to a nearby stream and splashed some cool water onto her face. She took a few deep breaths to calm her mind. She fled her position when she decided to follow Halfdan, and she did not want to return to that life. She was not truly freed, her master did not release her, but the distance between them felt like enough.

Once she felt satisfied that she had her emotions in check she gathered herself and walked back towards the camp. She was greeted at the edge of the camp by the old gypsy woman, " _Greetings child, care to join me_?" The old woman gestured towards a small fire in which a small meal had been spread.

" _Thank you, grandmother_ ," Ylva accepted the invitation with a nod. The meal was simple, a plain bread with some dried strips of meat, but it filled the women sufficiently and the full belly aided in calming Ylva's nerves.

"Ylva," a deep voice called out. Ylva turned to see Bjorn walking towards her. "Please join us, I have some questions about the Mediterranean that I was hoping you could answer," he said it friendly with a smile on his face. He nodded to the old gypsy woman in greeting before turning his attention back to Ylva.

"Of course," Ylva said to Bjorn. " _Thank you for the meal_ ," she thanked the old woman before standing and allowing Bjorn to lead her towards the center of the camp.

Bjorn and his younger brother, Hvitserk, questioned Ylva on the peoples of the Mediterranean and of the places. Bjorn showed her his maps and asked of Rome. In turn, she asked them about their home. She asked about Hedeby and Kattegat. The brothers learned of lands they wished to raid and Ylva learned of the North and of their family back home. Their talking went on for hours and soon dusk fell upon them. Floki, the curious boat builder, joined them as slaves brought supper. He told tales of his gods to Ylva, painting the most elaborate pictures for her with his words.

As conversations began to settle and more ale was poured, Ylva felt an arm fall over her shoulders, "come." Halfdan said it as an order as he whispered into her ear.

Ylva no longer took orders, and she was enjoying her time with the other men, "no." She did not even look at him when she answered, but kept her focus on the flames that danced n the fire before her.

Halfdan's grip on her shoulder tightened, it would have caused pain for anyone else. "I want you again, come with me," he ordered her once again.

At this she looked at him, her eyes as cold as steel and her voice devoid of all feeling, "no, now leave me be."

Halfdan hissed in anger before storming away towards the slave tent. Ylva could see him from the corner of her eye dragging some young slave towards his tent. She sighed as she turned her attention towards another of Floki's stories.

Many of the men were leaving the warmth of the fire to return to their tents and Ylva followed suit, walking towards Halfdan's tent. Just as she was about to pull the tent flap back, she heard Halfdan yell, "get off." She heard frustration in his voice and she paused, but upon his voice turning dark and cold, "run," she stepped in. She threw her dagger, knocking his from the air before sinking deep into the bed of furs beside his head.

Halfdan had thrown a dagger at the poor slave girl, intending to kill her. Upon seeing Ylva walk in, the slave girl ran from the tent back to her keeper.

Ylva picked up Halfdan's dagger, whilst he watched her movements with his rage-filled eyes. She walked towards him, casually flipping his dagger in one hand. "I believe you dropped this," she said calmly as she handed him his knife.

She reached across him to retrieve her own blade as she asked, "do you attempt to kill all women you sleep with?"

Halfdan grabbed her waist and pulled her onto his lap, his chest was bare, but he still wore his trouser. He growled as he pulled her lips to his and brought her into a hungry kiss. Attacking her lips with his own and trying to dominate her with his kiss.

Ylva pulled her dagger free from the furs and pressed the blade against his throat, "no." She said as he pulled back from her lips. "I am not yours to have as you wish. I am not a slave you can force yourself upon," she said coldly as his glare softened at her words.

Halfdan let out a sigh and relaxed back into his furs, laying down with Ylva still sitting on his lap. Ylva began to stand to leave the tent, "stop," Halfdan said as he grabbed at her waist once more. "I did not sleep with her," he said softly. "It is hard to sleep with a woman when you so desperately crave another," he locked his eye with hers then, searching for some warmth in her cold eyes.

"What do you want from me, Halfdan," she asked as she met his gaze, not allowing any warmth to reach her eyes.

He tugged at he gently, beckoning her to lay beside him, "just lay with me. I want to hold you." He said it with such tenderness that Ylva allowed herself to be pulled into his embrace. He began to softly stroke her hair that she wore loose. He breathed her scent in deeply as he held her to his chest.

Suddenly, he released her. Ylva sat up to look down at him curious with the sudden change. Halfdan smirked up at her as her threw a clump of fabric at her. Ylva straightened the fabric out to see it was one of his shirts. She stood up and undressed as his eyes worded over her body, taking in the scars that covered so much of her flesh. She pushed her discarded clothing to the side before pulling on Halfdan's shirt.

Ylva settled back into the bed as Halfdan pulled a fur over the two of them before wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. They both fell asleep like that. With Ylva's back pressed against Halfdan's chest, while his arms around her held her close. He nuzzled his nose into her hair as her head was tucked just under his, falling asleep with her sweet scent filling his nose.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Harald had come in at some point during the night, briefly glancing at his brother and his new lover before turning to his own bed. He shed his clothing and laid upon his furs staring at the roof of the tent for a long while. Sleep evaded him, so he let out a deep breath before rising from his own bed and wandering over to his brother and Ylva.

Harald stood there watching them for several moments. He had never seen Halfdan act in such a manner as he does with her. His brother was never one for affection, the tight hold he held Ylva in and the soft smile he wore while sleeping were out of character for him.

Harald let out a soft laugh as he began to turn away, but movement behind him made him stop. "Is something wrong," he heard Ylva's voice call out softly behind him.

He turned to look at her, but allowed his eyes to pause briefly at the sight of his brother's embrace of her. "Just struggling to find sleep," he replied with a smile. Ylva looked at him then and he met her gaze with longing in his eyes, it had been so long since he had felt the affections of a woman other than meaningless sex.

Ylva held his gaze for a few moments before gently ordering, "bring me your brush." Harald gave her a confused look before obeying and retrieving his brush. He shortly returned and handed her the brush, "sit, like you did this morning." Harald obeyed and set at the edge of the bed with his back to her.

Ylva loosened herself slightly from Halfdan's embrace, his sleeping form snuggling into her back in response. Once free enough to do so, Ylva began to undo the braid she had placed in Harald's hair that morning, before gently brushing through his dark hair. She brushed through his hair for several minutes as Harald's head began to droop as sleep began to overcome him. Ylva placed his hair into a simply braid, securing the end once more.

Harald was completely asleep by the tim she finished. He had leaned back into her as she was braiding and now rested his head against the bed's edge and her stomach. Ylva did not want to disturb the sleeping king, so did her best not to disturb him as she laid back down onto the furs, leaving one of her arms trailing over Harald's shoulder while Halfdan remained close at her back.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Halfdan awoke the next morning to an empty bed. His arms searched for her, but when his hands did not find her, his eyes fluttered open. He sat up as he gazed around the tent, looking for Ylva, before settling on his brother's hunched form resting against the side of the bed Halfdan and Ylva shared the previous night.

Halfdan nudged his brother's shoulder, "wake up."

Harald began to stir from his slumber. "What is it brother," Harald asked groggily as he began to stand.

"Have you seen Ylva?"

Harald turned to Halfdan with a smirk, "you seem quite concerned, brother."

Halfdan narrowed his eyes slightly before responding, "why were you sleeping next to my bed?"

"Ylva asked me to," Harald shot his brother another smirk. "She helped me find some rest last night."

Halfdan's jaw clenched as he stared at his brother. The two brothers stayed like that for several moments. Harald smirking while Halfdan glared at him. Their intensity broke as each brother broke into a smile.

"I have no idea where she went, brother," Harald laughed.

Halfdan chuckled in return, "what a great help you are brother." Halfdan dressed and began to leave the tent.

"And brother," Harald called out, "she is yours, I will not interfere."

Halfdan nodded in response before leaving the tent in search of Ylva.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ylva threw her dagger at the man, sinking itself deeply into the tree beside his head. " _It did not take long for father to find me_ ," Ylva said coolly as she watched the man's movements.

" _Did you honestly expect it to_ ," the man asked, his tone made it obvious he was smirking beneath the cloth of his mask. He wore all black, with a cloth mask covering the lower half of his face and two thin blades slung across his back.

Watching him prowl closer towards her, Ylva made her face blank and her eyes cold preparing herself for what may come. " _What is it you want_?"

The man laughed shortly, " _you are still a slave, Ylva, and you have new orders_." He stopped his prowling to stand directly before her, " _father will allow you to continue with your heathens, but you will still collect lives, just on a much larger scale_."

Ylva understood instantly what he meant, " _I am to influence them, push them to raid certain places and inform you of their intended raids in order for father to collect his price_."

" _You always are the clever one, Ylva. Perhaps that is why you are the favorite daughter_." The man reached out to stroke Ylva's cheek, " _father has been lenient with you, anyone else would have been killed for disobedience and leaving their post_." The man pulled away suddenly, " _do not test that leniency, it won't last long_."

They both heard someone approaching, so the man gave Ylva a final nod before leaving. Ylva could hear hooves galloping away shortly after the man's departure.

"Who was that," Halfdan asked as he strode into the small clearing in which Ylva stood. Halfdan came to a halt beside Ylva, reaching for her waist when she did not respond, "Ylva?"

She turned suddenly towards him, "just one of the gypsy men." Ylva leaned in towards Halfdan with a smirk on her lips, "he was trying to steal me away."

At that, Halfdan snaked his arm about her waist and pulled her in close to him, "any man that wishes to take you must go through me first." Halfdan placed a quick kiss upon her lips before pulling back with a smile, "as much as I would love to stay in this isolated space with such a striking woman, we must head back to the camp. We set sail once more."

Ylva faked a dramatic sigh of disappointment before allowing Halfdan to guide her back towards that camp.

By the time Ylva and Halfdan made it back to the camp, it was nearly all packed back oto the ships.

The couple were greeted by Hvitserk smiling face. "Hello there you two," he greeted them with a wave. "Ylva," he began, "Bjorn would like for you to join him on our ship for the rest of the journey back to Kattegat."

Halfdan's arm slid up around Ylva's waist as he gently pulled her towards him, "I would rather she stay with me."

Ylva's jaw clenched in frustration before she smiled politely to Hvitserk, "I will let you know."

Hvitserk glanced between the two before nodded. Ylva watched him stride towards the ships. She could feel Halfdan's eyes boring into her, but she waited before meeting his gaze.

"You will travel with me," Halfdan stated.

Ylva continued to meet his gaze, allowing several moments to pass before, "you have not asked if I want to accompany you." Halfdan's grip on her waist tightened, "I make choices for myself, Halfdan, you do not make them for me." With that Ylva turned on her heel as she walked towards the last remaining bits of the camp.

Ylva had decided to sail with Bjorn and Hvitserk back to Kattegat, partly to spite Halfdan's possessive behavior but also out of curiosity. She wanted to know what the brother's wanted from her company.

She stood by the ships, watching a few of the men load her trunk onto the ship as she felt someone approach her from behind. She knew it was Halfdan even before his arm familiarly found its way around her waist.

"Ylva," he softly spoke into her ear. "I am sorry, please forgive me." He rested his chin on her shoulder as he waited for her response.

She let out a soft sigh before nodding, "you are forgiven."

Halfdan spun her around towards him as he captured her lips in a kiss. He kissed her passionately as his arms tightened around her, pulling her in closer against him. When satisfied with their kiss, Halfdan pulled his lips away from hers and Ylva rested her head against his chest, enjoying the warmth of his embrace.

The sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted their moment. "It is time to go," Bjorn's deep voice announced as her stood watching them with his arms crossed over his chest.

Ylva began to move away from Halfdan, but his arms remained firm around her waist as he glared at Bjorn. Bjorn lifted an eyebrow in response, before turning halfway. Upon Ylva's attempt to move once more, Halfdan roughly pulled her into another deep kiss. "I will see you in Kattegat," Halfdan whispered before releasing her.

Ylva gave him a small smile. "In Kattegat," she agreed before moving to join Bjorn as they boarded their ship and set sail for Kattegat.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Ylva gazed out over the sea, taking in its calm waters and feeling the gentle breeze stir her raven locks that hung loose along her back. The gods were kind, giving ease of passage in this part of their journey.

"Ylva," a deep voice called out to her, "may I join you?" Bjorn was polite as he stepped to stand beside her.

Ylva's eyes did not stray from the sea's blue waters, "of course."

Bjorn was disappointed that he did not get much of a response from the woman, but that did not deter his interest in her. "Tell me about the places you have been," Bjorn asked.

Ylva looked at Bjorn from the corner of her eye before asking, "do you want to know of the people or of the lands?"

"Everything," he responded breathlessly. Bjorn yearned for knowledge and of fame from discovering and raiding new lands.

Ylva turned away from the sea then and began to walk towards a pile of furs, "come then Bjorn, son of Ragnar, I have many places and peoples to tell you of." She continued walking before settling herself comfortably on the furs, then she waited for Bjorn to do the same.

Bjorn was a bit unnerved by Ylva's bright green eyes as they watched his every move. He could not read this woman. Her eyes were cold and revealed nothing of the thoughts inside her head. Emotion did not seem to have a place on her features. Her expression was flat except for the occasional polite smile, but her eyes were always clear and cold. In some ways, her eyes, though of the brightest green, remined Bjorn of his brother's eyes. Ivar's eye are cold like hers, but his held anger and rage while hers contained nothing beyond its ice. Both of their eyes are of the brightest shade though, almost too bright. Unnatural almost, in their brightness and clarity.

The two of them sat there for hours as Ylva told Bjorn about the people and lands of the Mediterranean. Bjorn would stop her occasionally with questions, but for the most part he sat silent as she depicted them. Bjorn's eyes would widen in excitement when Ylva began speaking of more and more peoples and lands, not believing so many lands and peoples have yet to have been raided by the Vikings. Hvitserck would occasionally stop by and listen to Ylva's tales, as would Floki and some of the other men on the boat, but they all would lose interest and walk away after a while. Not Bjorn, he listened intently well into the night, but Ylva fell silent when the moon rose directly overhead.

"It is time to rest now Bjorn," Ylva stated, "there will be plenty of time to continue." With that, Ylva stood and walked to the back of the boat, taking one of the furs with her.

Bjorn watched her leave, never taking his eyes from her. He hoped she would turn and give him some sort of glance, for he craved to possess her, to have her as his own. Bjorn wanted her to turn around and beckon him to follow her, to welcome him into her arms, but no such thing happened. Ylva has no interest in Bjorn, though she is well aware in his interest in her. However, Bjorn's desire for Ylva was rooted purely in his desire to keep her knowledge to himself, he lusted and desired for her as he desired fame. He did not want her sharing with another, for he feared that another would steal his fame and his dreams to surpass the fame of his father, Ragnar Lothbrok.

Ylva found herself a space between the weapons that were stored at the rear of the ship, with the following ships in clear view. She knew the ship Halfdan was on would be close behind the one she was on, purposely selecting this place to sleep in hopes of seeing Halfdan and of giving him the comfort of being able to see her. She gazed over the trailing ships before her gaze fell on a lone man standing at the bow of one of the ships. Warmth spread through her despite the chill of the ocean air, it was Halfdan. Just the site of his distant form brought a smile to Ylva's lips. However, the smile soon faded as Ylva heard steps approach her from behind.

Halfdan had a large smile plastered on his face as he gazed at Ylva's shadow on the ship in front of him. He could not make out her features, but he knew it was her. He had stood at the bow of his brother's ship searching for a glimpse of her, and now he has one. _She has not forgotten me_ , he thought to himself, relieved, for he feared she would betray him for another in their separation.

Halfdan laughed softly to himself, gently shaking his head. He has only known this woman for a short amount of time, but his feelings for her already began to run deep. _She is mine_ , he thought to himself, _mine_.

As he was overcome with his thoughts, he failed to notice the shadow that had approached Ylva's from behind until it was almost upon her. Fear ripped through him as he watched, helplessly, as the shadow drew closer and closer. _She is too far_ , he thought frantically as he began looked around for a bow and arrow.

He was ready to leap overboard and swim to her when he heard a loud splash. He looked back towards Ylva's ship, fearing she had been thrown into the water. His fears quickly subsided when he realized Ylva stood upon the distant ship's deck, appearing unfazed. A glance to the water showed a form struggling to swim back to the ship. Halfdan chuckled to himself in amazement, she had thrown the man overboard. _My woman is strong_ , he began to think to himself once more.

Halfdan and Ylva continued to gaze at each other from their respective ships for some time, until Halfdan began to yawn. He was tired, but he did not want to end this moment. He did not want to let Ylva from his sight, but Ylva must have seen his yawn for she raised a hand towards Halfdan, a parting wave before tucking herself away to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Ylva loved the water. She spent many of her days swimming. Although, she was used to the warm waters of Greece. Swimming related to the few pleasant memories she had from her childhood. Despite the harsh training and beatings she endured, being under the water always felt like freedom to her. Water could change its shape and could slip away in a manner of ways. Plus, under the water it was quiet and calm, Ylva developed the ability to hold her breath longer than her brothers and sisters because she loved to be under the water so much. Swimming was a large part of her training, as it strengthened her body greatly and waterways were a means to stealthy escapes and penetrations. Though water becoming a reprieve was not an intention of her keepers.

She spent much of her time on the voyage looking over the water they sailed upon, wishing she could submerge herself beneath its surface if only for a moment, but she knew the water was far too cold and her traveling companions would think her a crazy fool if she were to do so.

Ylva was looking at the water as she often did when Floki approached her, "are you afraid of the water?" He asked with a small chuckle.

"Quite the opposite" she replied with a small smile. "I happen to love water and swimming in it."

Floki giggled loudly at her reply, "perhaps you would like to swim now," he told her with a crazed look at the sky. It had grown dark and a storm was approaching them.

"Floki," a deep voice called out. "Helga seems to need you." It was Bjorn who had approached them and his words caused a worried look to cloud Floki's face as he scurried off to find his wife. "I'm sorry if he bothered you," Bjorn began. "Floki can be a little too much sometimes."

Ylva gave him a small smile as she looked past his broad shoulders to the crazed man tending his wife, "I do not mind." The two of them stod silent for a moment before Ylva asked, "why does Helga cling to that child so?"

Bjorn shook his head before slowly responding, "she lost their daughter several winters ago and I suppose this is her way of coping with that loss," Bjorn paused for a moment, "but it has taken until now for her to do something like this."

"The mind can be a useful tool, but it can turn against its master without warning," Ylva responded with a nod. Ylva had seen madness before and had seen what sorrow and loss can do to one's mind before. The ability to control emotions was a large part of Ylva's early training, and the techniques her masters used often broke many of the minds of those training.

"Why do you both look so serious," asked Hvitserk, smiling as he approached the two. Neither responded, so he followed by addressing Bjorn, "Uncle Rollo says we should be in Francia by midday tomorrow if the wind continues in our favor."

Bjorn responded with a nod and a grunt before turning to Ylva, "it will be raining soon, come join me and get under some furs before you get sick."

Ylva almost wanted to tell im that she would rather enjoy the rain against her skin, but thought it better to join him. _Besides_ , she thought, _the more time I spend with him, the closer I will be to gaining his trust_.

Bjorn was right, the sky opened and down fell the rain. Fat, heavy drops hit the ships for hours, soaking all of the men through and through. Ylva was soaked as well, though not as much as most of the men. Bjorn had draped a large bear pelt over her before the rain had started and the two of them were tucked under a wax cloth that kept some of the rain off of them.

The moisture had caused Ylva's tunic to hug closely against her curves and the cold had made her nipples hard. The combination made her breasts very visible and drew Bjorns attention. Ylva did little to cover herself, as her eyes were transfixed on the water as its waves slashed in the rain. The two of them sat close together under the small covered space and it had grown dark, the rain clouds only allowing glimpses of the moon as illumination.

In those brief moments of moonlight Bjorn could clearly see Ylva's form under her wet garments and felt a heat rising up within him. He could not take his eyes off of her, his eyes being drawn to her hard nipples as her tunic clung to her breasts. He wanted her. He wanted to enjoy her body as he had heard Halfdan doing so before in the camp.

Bjorn glanced across the ship to make sure no one was watching before he reached across the small space and gently turned Ylva's face towards him. Bjorn placed a gentle kiss upon her lips, testing how far she would allow him to go. When she didn't pull away he kissed her again, harder. His kiss grew longer, deeper, and grew more passionate as her lips responded to his. He pulled her closer until she sat upon his lap. His large calloused hand reached under her tunic and grasped her soft tender breasts, eliciting a soft moan from her against his mouth. His hand grew more frantic in its groping as his finger began pinching at Ylva's already-hard nipples.

Ylva leaned into his touch as she allowed his tongue to explore her mouth. She accepted his advances, but was careful to never press her own. She needed him to want her, but she needed even more to stay in control of the situation. From the corner of her eye, she saw someone approaching and quickly disentangled herself from Bjorn and returned herself to her former position beside him, looking out over the ocean. To look at her one would think nothing had happened, but Bjorn breathed raggedly as he stared at her in 's confusion quickly dissipated as he too saw that someone approached. He did his best to calm himself after their interaction.

"Staying warm brother," Hvitserk asked with a smirk. Bjorn simply glared at him in response. "Better ready yourselves to disembark, we've reached Francia early," Hvitserk stated as he continued to smirk at his brother's disheveled appearance.

"Thank you," Bjorn responded as he dismissed his younger brother. He turned to look at Ylva then only to meet her piercing green eyes as she stared at him intently. "Perhaps we can continue this on land," Born asked with a raised brow.

Ylva's eyes were cold and hard as she assessed him, perhaps not," she responded coolly as she stood to ready herself to disembark. _Perfect_ , she thought to herself, _I have him_. She walked away leaving Bjorn stunned by her rejection, but Ylva never really wanted him, she just wanted to test what power she could hold over him. She learned that her body was that power, because Bjorn, like so many other men Ylva had met, was a sucker for beautiful things, especially beautiful women.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The ships docked at the port near Rollo's home in Francia. They had arrived late into the night, so Rollo invited everyone to make camp for the night before leaving for Kattegat the next day. Bjorn had accepted the offer and ordered the men to set up camp for the night.

Ylva waited as the men rushed off the ship to make camp before stepping onto the dock herself, but the moment her foot touched the dock she was swept up by a pair of strong arms. Halfdan lifted her with his strong arms and spun her around before pulling her in close for a kiss.

"I've missed you," Halfdan said breathily with a huge grin on his face.

Ylva planted a small kiss upon his lips in response, "and I you."

Halfdan's grin widened as he gazed happily at Ylva standing before him. Their moment was interrupted when a laughing Harald slapped his brother on the back, "come brother, you can enjoy your woman later. Rollo has invited a few of us to spend the night in his castle." Harald gestured to the enormous stone structure that stood beyond the docks.

A few of Rollo's men came to the docks to escort the invited party to the castle. Harald began walking toward the men and Halfdan offer Ylva his elbow, which she accepted, before guiding her to the group of waiting men.

They were led into the castle with Rollo at the head of their party. They were greeted by a young scowling woman with dark hair. The moment Rollo took a step towards this woman she began screaming at him. Rollo did his best to calm her, but she slapped him square across the face and she stormed out from the hall.

The men snickered, and all gave Rollo knowing looks, as though they all were well aware of the consequences of doing something that angered their respective women. Halfdan snickered beside Ylva as well. Unbeknownst to the group, Ylva understood the entire altercation. She listened to the woman's insults and hatred towards the group. While the men laughed and joked with Rollo, Ylva's eye cautiously roamed the room looking for weapons and escape routes in case Rollo's wife decided to order her soldiers to attack them.

A few servants entered the room shortly after to escort everyone to their chambers for the night. Everyone was given separate rooms in the large castle, but when the servants tried to escort Ylva to a separate room Halfdan wrapped a protective arm around her waist as he pulled her closer to him, unwilling to be separated from her.

The servants looked exchanged looks with each other and tried to coax the pair into separate rooms, but Halfdan would not allow such a thing to happen. The servants tried in vain to separate the two, but without sharing a language.

" _What is the problem here_ ," asked Rollo's wife as she walked down the hallway towards them. The servants frantically tried to explain to their lady that the two Vikings refused to be separated into separate rooms.

" _Of course they don't_ ," she said with a disgusted look. " _They want to soil my home with their unwed romping_ ," she paused as she looked at the Ylva and Halfdan. " _Show them to the dungeons, they can be together there. Chained_."

The servants looked at each other before one left to fetch some guards. " _Pardon, my lady_ ," Ylva began in the language of Francia, " _but we do not mean to offend you. My husband is just very protective and wishes to keep me at his side at all times_."

" _You speak Frankish_ ," Rollo's wife asked.

" _Yes, I was born here in Paris. I was taken during the Viking raids_."

An angered expression took hold over Rollo's wife's face, " _allow me to have my guards take you from this man, I will welcome you into my household and free you from this savage pagan_ ," she spat the last few words with a hate-filled look towards Halfdan and his hold around Ylva's waist.

" _You are very gracious, my lady_ ," Ylva said with a sweet smile, " _but you misunderstand. This is my husband, he saved me from being taken against my will and has been kind to me. I would like to stay with him as he wishes_."

" _Very well, but should you change your mind you must come find me_ ," with that, Rollo's wife waved off her servants and left the pair alone to enter their shared chamber.

Once Halfdan shut the chamber door behind them, he turned sharply towards Ylva, "you speak their language?"

"I speak many languages," Ylva responded as she walked towards the large bed in the room.

"What did you say to her?"

Ylva looked back at Halfdan with a smirk, "I told her that I was stolen away during the viking raids and you stepped in before my innocence could be forcefully taken." Ylva then took on a tone of false bravado, "and through your acts of heroism, I fell in love with you and we married."

Ylva laughed softly as she laid back on the bed, but Halfdan did not laugh or move to join her. Ylva sat up only to see a serious look on his face as he gazed at her intensely, "Halfdan?"

He didn't respond, he just strode across the room and pushed Ylva back down onto the bed and began attacking her lips with his own as he began tugging at her clothes. His tongue found its way into her mouth as his hips ground against hers, eliciting a soft moan from her.

Her moans sent a shiver through his body and her began to leave wet kisses against her jaw and down her neck and her back arched upward towards his touch. Halfdan chuckled at her eagerness and pushed her back down upon the bed as he continues his assault upon her neck and collarbone.

Halfdan paused his kissing and pulled Ylva's clothes off of her and threw them across the room before resuming his kissing, only moving slightly further down with each kiss. Ylva squirmed beneath his lips in anticipation. He was taking his time making his way down to her wet, eager center. She was moving her thighs together, trying to create some friction between them, but Halfdan quickly separated them as a sly smile crept across his face.

Halfdan ceased his kissing upon her stomach and returned to her jaw, moving much slower down the length of her than he did before, causing Ylva to growl in frustration. Halfdan chuckled against her skin sending vibrations through her body, intensifying the sensation of his lips against her body, but she held still knowing he would only start over and move even slower if she moved.

His kisses progressed further and further down her body, slowing down to pay special attention to the soft, sensitive skin inside her thighs. His beard gently grazing her lower lips causing Ylva's control to slip and she moved her hips closer towards his wonderful lips. Halfdans lips stopped in response and he sighed before moving himself back up her body.

Ylva let out another frustrated growl as she threw Halfdan off her and onto the bed beside her. Ylva planted herself above him, her knees pressing his shoulders down into the bed. She could feel his hot breath against her lower lips as she held herself above him before she lowered herself and sat upon his face.

Halfdan chuckled once more against her before giving in to her desires and ran his tongue along the length of her slit. Licking, biting, and sucking at her lips. Paying special attention to her most sensitive nub by running circles over with his tongue. Ylva moaned in response as she moved her hips in rhythm with his touch. Ylva's head fell back and she arched her back, as she found her release. Pleasure raked through her body as she rolled off of Halfdan gasping as the pleasure slowly ebbed from her body.

Haldan remained beside her, licking her sweet juices off his lips as he patiently waiting for her to come down from her climax. He rolled over and began gently tracing a scar on her abdomen, waiting for her breathing to slow.

"Ylva, my love," Halfdan said softly.

"Shhh," Ylva responded as her fingers began to absentmindedly run through the unshaved half of his hair.

Halfdan groaned at her response and stood up from the bed. He harshly removed his clothes before returning to the bed. He flung himself at her, nuzzling his face into the space between her breasts. "Come my love, surely you will not be so cruel," Halfdan pleaded.

Ylva merely let out a soft laugh in response before running her fingers through his hair once more, only this time her fingers tightened, and she roughly pulled his head up to her lips. She kissed him softly and slowly, enjoying the lingering taste of herself on his lips.

Halfdan responded to her gentle kissing by wrapping his arms tightly around her and held her firmly against him. Her body fitting perfectly against his. Halfdan's shaft throbbed with desire as its proximity to her warm flesh fed his arousal.

Ylva moaned in response to feeling his member press hard against her, and she reached down between them to stroke his shaft. Halfdan groaned loudly as he nuzzled his face into the curve of her neck, placing soft whisper kisses on the sensitive skin.

Halfdan gently stopped Ylva's hand and slowly positioned himself above her. Lining himself up her looked into her bright green orbs as he entered her depths. Ylva gasped softly as her walls stretched pleasantly to embrace his girth. Halfdan slid slowly in and out of her warm folds, enjoying the feel of her around him.

He continued thrusting slowly into her enjoying the feeling of her fingers tracing circles along his back and relishing the soft, sweet moans that escaped her lips as they both grew closer and closer to their climax.

As Halfdan felt himself nearing his end, he spoke, "my Ylva." He received a soft moan in response and he wrapped her tightly in his embrace as his came. He breathed in her scent as he finished, again placing soft kisses along the curve of her neck as they drifted to sleep, still joined together.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Ylva woke early the next morning, warm in Halfdan's embrace. She stretched a bit and moaned quietly as his member slid out of her. She laughed softly amazed that the two of them had moved so little through the night that he remained inside her the whole duration. She gently disentangled herself from his arms and smiled down at his face. His tattoos often made his face look harsh and intimidating, but he looks calm and peaceful as he slept.

Ylva slipped into her clothes and quietly poked her head out of their chamber door. As a servant walked by, she politely asked if a bath could be brought and drawn in their chamber, to which the servant politely nodded and scurried away to fetch the bath.

Once the servant was out of sight, Ylva slipped down the hallway. She had been here four times before for tasks Father had given her. She was trained to memorize a map with having only seen it once, so having been there so many times before meant she knew her way around, probably better than some who have worked and lived there for years.

She slid down the hallways quickly and quietly without being seen. She clung to the walls, using their shadows to avoid detection. Ylva continued down the corridors until she came to a simple wooden door. She knocked once, paused, and then three times before entering. SHe was greeted by a familiar face.

"Brother," Ylva greeted the man before her.

He flashed her a smile, his white teeth a stark contrast to his tanned skin, "hello sister." He strode across the room to wrap her in a warm embrace. "I've missed you, you left your post so suddenly and without notice." He looked at her sharply then, "I don't believe Father was pleased with your actions."

Ylva pulled herself out of his embrace, "Aeneus, I know he was not pleased, but I assume you are here for more than reminding me of my defiance."

Aeneus chuckle, "you're right, I am here with a task for you. Come, sit." Aeneus gestured to a pair of chairs in the corner of the room.

Ylva joined him as he sat down, "what is my task?" She did not waste any time and wanted the details so she could begin and get her task over with.

"Two English kings killed Ragnar Lothbrok," he began. "King Aelle and King Ecbert. Aelle officially ordered the execution, so we know the Vikings will kill him for revenge. Father needs you to ensure that Ecbert dies as well. Make sure your heathens kill him as well. Father has collected a large sum in order to guarantee his death."

Ylva stood then, "it shall be done," and left.

She quickly made her way back to the chamber she shared with Halfdan. She smiled when she saw he was still sleeping, holding her pillow against his chest. She slipped out of her clothing and rejoined him in the bed. Snuggling against his back and enjoying his warmth. He rolled in his sleep to take her in his arms once more. They laid like that for several moments before they were interrupted by a knock on the door before the servants entered with the bath Ylva requested.

"What is this," Halfdan murmured groggily as he woke.

Ylva placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, "it is a bath for us." She turned to the servants, " _thank you, that will be all_." They nodded and left without a word.

Ylva stood from the bed, offering her hand for Halfdan to take. He groaned loudly before taking her hand and pulling her roughly towards him, "please do not make me get out of bed. Just a few more minutes," he pleaded, "then we can rie for the day."

Ylva shook her head in disbelief. "Such a lazy man," she said with a laugh, but ceded to his wishes and allowed him to wrap his arms around her once more.

Halfdan held her for quite a time before he briefly pressed her tightly against his chest before sitting up in the bed, "very well, let's take our bath." Halfdan stood up from the bed and scooped Ylva up in his arms, bridal style. He carried her over to the large tub full of steaming, scented water. He placed a gentle kiss onto the top of her hair before whispering, "forgive me, my love." Halfdan released he then, to splash into the water below.

Ylva's entire body went under the water's surface. She quickly sat up, her soaked raven locks clinging to her back and shoulders. Halfdan, on the site if her, threw his head back and laughed. Ylva shot him a deadly glare in return.

Halfdan slowly ceased his laughing and shrugged his shoulders as response to the knives Ylva was shooting at him. He knelt beside the tub, "come now, my Ylva, I thought you wanted a bath."

Ylva had half a mind to drown him in the bath, but settled on splashing him instead. "Get in, before I drown you," she ordered.

Halfdan simply laughed in response and stepped into the tub behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her. She leaned back against his chest enjoying both the warmth of the water and Halfdan behind her. "Grab the cloth," she ordered.

Halfdan obeyed with a small chuckle and began making small circles as he washed her. He took his time and paid special attention when washing her breasts. Make sure that each nipple got cleansed. He massaged each breast with the cloth before moving further down. He released the cloth and snaked his hand down between her thighs.

Ylva leaned further back against his chest as she enjoyed his touch and Halfdan placed soft, gentle kisses along her shoulders, "my sweet Ylva, I cannot keep my hands off of you."

Ylva chuckled softly and turned her head to place a kiss upon his lips, but just as the kiss deepened, Harald walked in.

Halfdan growled at his brother's interruption, to which Harald only laughed and ask, "enjoying your morning so far?"

Upon Harald's interruption, Halfdan wrapped his arms protectively around Ylva, pulling her closer against his chest, "yes, I am. Did you need something?"

Harald laughed in response and sauntered over to the bed and sat down on its edge, his eyes never leaving the two in the tub, eyes hungry as he took in the site. "I came to let you know we will be leaving the dock in a few hours and that Rollo has had breakfast prepared for everyone." A dark smirk crossed his face then, "his Christian wife will be pleased to see everyone again, I'm sure."

"We'll be ready shortly," Halfdan said curtly to dismiss his brother, but Harald did not move, he only proceeded to lay back on the bed with a loud sigh. This caused Halfdan to click his jaw in irritation as he shot daggers at his brother.

Ylva, tired of whatever exchange was happening between the brothers pulled away from Halfdan and stood up, the water beading and rolling of of her skin. Without a word she stepped out of the tub and began drying herself with one of the clean cloths the servants had brought with the bath. She heard Harald sit up from the bed and could feel his eyes raking the backside of her body, but paid no heed. Once she was thoroughly dried, she pulled on her clothes and braided her hair tightly back. Looking back at the two brothers, both of them had their eyes trained on her like hawks to prey. She threw another clean cloth at Halfdan, indicating that he too should dry off and get dressed.

The cloth hitting his face stirred Halfdan from his intense gaze, and he turned to address his brother, "brother," he said angrily, "out. We'll join you shortly."

Harald looked towards his brother and nodded with a breathy laugh. Before walking out the door, Harald threw one last glance at Ylva and shut the door behind him.

Halfdan dried himself in an angry silence, his movements jerking and his body tense. Ylva came up beside him and held out his clothes. Instead of taking them, Halfdan grabbed her wrist and jerked her towards him, his clothes falling to the floor. "Do not expose yourself like that to any man," he ordered, "especially to my brother."

Ylva's eyes went cold at his tone and she pulled her hand free, grabbing his arm and twisting it behind him in the process. She pulled a dagger out and held it to his throat, "do not give me orders, Halfdan," she said calmly in his ear, "I do not take orders from you." She then placed a gentle kiss against the side of his neck and released him.

Halfdan turned and watched in silence as Ylva bent to retrieve his clothes and held them out to him once more. "Thank you," he murmured, gently taking the clothes from her hand and began dressing himself.

Ylva sat on a chair in the room and began lacing her boots, stopping when Halfdan kneeled in front of her. He took her face in his hands, "I'm sorry, my love," he began, "but I will not stand aside when you act that way in front of other men. I want you as my own, and you cannot be mine if you do these things. I cannot stand it." He gave her a pleading look and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Ylva rested her forehead against his as he continued to hold her face, "do not give me talk to me like that again," she warned. Taking a breathe she began, "I was not raised in a way that nudity was frowned upon. We were told to be completely comfortable and calm in our bare skin. I am sorry if you do not agree with that, but," she paused and placed a quick peck on his lips, "for you I will try to behave."

Halfdan smiled and gave her a quick, rough kiss before standing, "let's join the others before my brother comes in again."

Ylva nodded in agreement, taking his outstretched hand as they exited their chambers.


	15. Author's Note

Need Some Opinions

Hey! I am having a bit of an internal conflict with myself. I cannot decide if I want to continue this story in the 3d person or if I want to mix in some different 1st person point of views.

Also, if you guys have any questions, critiques, or advice for this story, please shoot me a message and/or comment and let me know.

Let me know what you think.

Thanks!

P.S. I am going to start taking requests for an "Imagines" series, so just shoot me a message if you have a request.


End file.
